What Life Took From Us
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella and Edward never once stopped searching for their twins after they were stolen at only a few months of age. 17 years later they had started to lose hope of ever finding their kids. Then one day Nessie unexpectedly moves into town. Nessie's life has been a series of loss and pain. Will they ever be able to help her heal?
1. New Start

**Chapter 1: New Start**

**Nessie's POV**

I walked as swiftly as I could through the snow. Eager to get to school as fast as possible. It was not that I was eager to attend school. Quite the contrary actually. I hated the idea of attending a new school in the middle of a my junior year of high school. If it weren't for my parents I would have never gone here. No, I was just eager to get out of the snow and into a warm building.

I was mentally cursing my father right now. Who makes their pregnant daughter walk two miles to a brand new school in the snow? Apparently my father. Perhaps it was his way of practicing "tough love" these days. I sighed. I missed home. I knew if I asked my mom if I could return home she'd say no without hesitation. I missed New York. Now I was forced to live in Alaska of all places.

The last two years had been a huge downward spiral for me. Two years ago my twin brother, EJ, was killed by a drunk driver while walking home from school. I was there when it happened. He pushed me out of the way when he saw the car coming so I wouldn't get hit. My brother wasn't so lucky though. He died at the hospital later that day.

My brother and I had been close for as long as I could remember. He was always there for me. I was always there for him. We were inseparable. One day he was there and the next he was not. What was worse is that the drunk driver only got a month of jail time. He killed my twin brother and only got a month. I didn't take his passing well at all. Then when my parents decided to get a divorce shortly afterwards I just completely spiraled out of control. I started getting in trouble with the law. I started drinking. Alcohol was the only thing that could completely numb my pain.

I started going to parties all the time and getting black out drunk. My grades started to suffer. Where I was once a straight A honor student I was lucky if I got anything above a D these days. I just lived for the parties that numbed the pain of losing my brother. Drinking to oblivion was my only source of happiness. It got to the point where Monday morning would come and I would have no memory if anything that I had done over the weekend.

I didn't even realize that I was no longer a virgin until I was told by the doctor that I was pregnant. I had gone in for a checkup and when they asked me when my last period was I couldn't recall. They had me do a pregnancy test that came out positive. A few days later, after visiting an OBGYN, I found out that I was three months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Just like my brother and I. I guess hyper ovulation ran in my family.

It was when I told my mother this news that she decided to send me to live with my father. That it would be better for me to get away from all the negative influences in my life. My dad agreed with her and gladly took me in. They were happy but I was miserable.

I walked to the front office to pick up my schedule. The lady at the desk didn't even notice that I was there until I cleared my throat. She looked confused by my presence.

"I'm Renesmee Jones,"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Finally understanding. "I'm sorry I forgot they said you were coming. I have your schedule right here,"

"Gym," I shook my head when I saw the class.

"Don't worry dear. The school has been informed of your situation. It won't be anything to strenous,"

Well I guess that was good news.

"Anyway here is a map of the school and the besy routes to get to all of your classes. Just have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back by the end of the day,"

"Sure," was all I could say before walking out of that office. Couldn't I just go back home to my old school?

It had my face buried in my schedule as I walked down the hallway. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. I knew it was unavoidable but I wanted to delay it as long as possible.

"Um excuse me. Excuse me," I heard an overexcited sounding girl say.

I looked up and was stunned by what I was. The girl was short and bouncing around with energy. But it was her pale skin and golden eye color that caught my attention. She reminded me of Dr. Lawrence and his wife Julie. They were the nicest people I had ever met. They were considered odd with their ice cold pale skin and golden eye color but they loved everyone. Dr. Lawrence had been a doctor at the hospital that my brother died at. He and his wife left very abruptly a few days after my brother had passed on.

"My name is Alice. What is your name?"

The girl had an infectious energy. I will give her that.

"Renesmee,"

Her smile grew extremely wide. "Nessie we are going to be great friends!"

"I-what?"

"Just trust me. My whole family will love you. Especially Edward and Bella when they find out-"

I started zoning her out because she was weirding me out.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked. A pang of immense sadness hit me when she asked that question. Oh how I missed my brother so much. I looked up and was surpised to see five more beautiful pale faced gold eyed people. All looking at me with extreme shock for some reason. The boy with the bronze colored hair looked so much like my brother that it caused even more pain to resurface.

"I had a brother,"

"Had?" Alice repeated in a confusion.

"A twin brother. He died two years ago,"

**Please Review **


	2. School

**Chapter 2: School**

**Nessie's POV**

I walked right past the stunned family. It didn't take me long to find my first class. History. People glanced at me several times but didn't say a single word to me. I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't really care if I made new friends here or not. All of my friends were back home probably planning the next party.

I sat in the back of the class where my chances of being noticed were lower. Two of the kids from earlier walked in and sat right in front of me. The striking resemblance between the bronze haired boy and my brother was unsettling. The girl he was with was sobbing quietly. The boy himself also had a somber expressionn I wondered what could have happened in the short walk from the hallway to the classroom that upset them so quickly.

The boy glanced back and looked surprised to see me sitting there. I started zoning out the moment the teacher started talking. I really had absolutely no desire to be here at all. I missed my old school with my old friends. I shuddered and hugged my jacket closer to myself. My body had not warmed up a bit since entering the school building.

I wondered what my chances were of my dad allowing me to get a car were? I almost laughed out loud at the thought. My chances were less then zero. I had a car back in New York. But my driving privileges had been suspended a few months ago after getting arrested for driving with a blood alcohol content thay was more than twice the legal limit.

The boy turned around so fast and gave me such a look of anger that he even scared the shit out of me. What the hell was wrong with him? Boy was he pissed about something. It reminded me of my parents reaction to the fact that I had been arrested for drunk driving.

Honestly though I didn't remember much from that night that I was arrested. I just remember waking up in a jail cell with a massive headache and the strongest urge to vomit. Which I did. All over the floor. Tried as I might I couldn't remember the night before at all. Then again I had no idea that I was no longer a virgin either. I wouldn't even know who the father of my babies were. I might have slept with the entire male population at my school and I wouldn't have even known it.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard a crunching noise. The boy was still staring at me. Only his look of pure anger had gotten worse. The pencil he had been holding in his snapped into a million pieces. His eyes were pitch black. I was actually scared of him right now although I had no idea what had pissed him off so much.

I sank back in my seat just to get as far away from him as I physically could. Gold eyes to pitch black. Another eerie reminder of Dr. Lawrence and his family. Their eyes did that every time they were mad about something. Which was not all that often but still.

All I could do was try to avoid the boy's angry, penetrating gaze. The smart ass side of me what would have said _what the hell are you looking at? _but the wiser part of me strongly advised against it. My mind drifted again again to life back home with my mother. I missed home. I missed all of my friends.

I hated it here. I hated being the new girl who didn't know anybody. I was used to being the life of the party. Or the bits and pieces of parties I could remember before getting blackout drunk. I didn't even notice the time passing until the bell rang signalling the end of class.

I quickly gathered my things and left. Eager to get away from the bronze haired kid. The boy hadn't said one word to me yet he creeped the hell out of me. In my haste to get away I didn't look where I was going and I crashed into something. Or more accurately someone and dropped my stuff.

_Oh holy hell _were the first words that sprang to my mind when I saw him. The guy had to be at least six and a half feet tall. The way his shirt clung to his chest revealed just how many muscles he had. I mean holy biceps.

"Here you go," he said as he handed me all the stuff I had just dropped. His smile was infectious.

"I-uh-thanks," I stammered stupidily. I couldn't remember ever being so bamboozled by a guy before.

"I'm Jacob," he held his hand for me to shake. It took my befuddled mind a few seconds to catch onto what was happening.

"Renesmee," I mumbled.

"Renesmee? So it's true it's r-ouch!" the bronze haired kid had just walked by and bumped into Jacob. I saw him whisper something into Jacob's ear. Jacob's eyes grew wide and then sad. I was beyond confused.

"So your name is Renesmee?" he asked me. "You must be new here. I've never seen you here before,"

"Yeah my name is Renesmee. Weird. I know. That's why everyone calls me Nessie. Yeah I'm new here. First day actually," it was physically impossible for me to take my eyes off of him. He was the hottest guy I had ever met. I mean that in the literal sense to. His skin was hot to the touch. Like had a bad fever. Physically though he didn't look sick at all.

"Well then Nessie let me have the honor of taking you to your next class. I saw your schedule and noticed that we had the same class. So I will be more than happy to show you the way,"

I started thinking that maybe Alaska wouldn't be so bad with someone like this Jacob guy. I had several more strange encounters with the mysterious gold eyed family over the rest of the morning. They didn't say much but I caught them looking at me several times. Or maybe I was just crazy.

At lunch my class was one of the first ones to arrive. I loaded up my tray with more food than anyone else. Being pregnant with twins had really done a number on my appetite. It was a side effect I could live with. I had skipped the morning sickness phase all together. Ir maybe I hadn't and I had just confused morning sickness with being hungover. Somehow the latter of the two seemed more likely.

I had sat down at a table by myself when I suddenly felt it. It was a quick fleeting movement but I definitely felt it. My hand flew to my stomach. One of the babies had moved. This was the first time I had felt any movement. I smiled.

My babies. I loved them. Once I had gotten over the shock of finding out I was pregnant I loved them immediately. But I wasn't sure if I was going to keep them once they were born. I was in no way ready to be a mother. I knew that the best thing for them would be to find a loving set of parents who really wanted, and could take care of two babies for me. I would only adopt them both out to the same parents as I didn't want them to grow up apart.

I sighed sadly. Finding parents who would take in two babies was going to be very hard. More importantly. Did I really want to give up my own babies?

"Nessie!" I recognized Alice's voice from earlier. When I looked up I saw her, Jacob, and the rest of the family, whose names I still had not learned, all together. Their inhuman beauty still caught me off guard. Especially the blonde girl. Her beauty definitely surpassed that of everyone else I had ever met.

"Can we sit here?" Alice asked but immediately sat down before I could answer her. I had to admit I really liked personality.

**Please Review **


	3. Lost

**Chapter 3: Lost**

**Nessie's POV**

As as soon as the bell rang at the end of the day I nearly sprinted out the door. Eager to get out of thay hellhole that was school. Okay, so it wasn't that bad. The one and only advantage of going to a brand new high school is that walking down the hallways wasn't a constant, painful reminder of my brother.

As soon as I got home I could see that my dad wasn't home. His job as a doctor meant that often times he wasn't home as much as he liked. Especially now that I was living with him and "needed constant 24/7 supervision," according to him. That was precisely why he installed a camera on every door and window in the house. So that if I snuck out or didn't come home right after school he would know about it.

I fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a snack. No matter how much I ate I was never full these days. I heard a noise upstairs and tensed up. Until I saw that it was just Lulu and Shasta. My dad's two dogs. Siberian Huskies. A breeding pair more specifically. My father was also a dog breeder. He bred Siberian Huskies more specifically. Lulu was currently pregnant with a litter of ten puppies.

As soon as I had moved in my dad had made it my sole responsibility to take care of them. I had to feed them, walk them, bathe them, make sure they had enough water etc...As of my father put it I needed to "start learning responsibility," so I had absolutely no say in the matter. I will never admit it to my father in a million years but I actually liked caring for them. They always got happy to see me. Especially Lulu. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were both expectant mothers. Also, unlike people, they didn't judge me for what I had done.

As soon as I had finished my snack I grabbed both of their leashes and we headed back out. It was freezing outside but I didn't have a choice. My dad would have my head if he came home and discovered I hadn't walked them. I had to admit that the scenery here was beautiful. So different from home. Nature had a certain peace to it that the city didn't have. Again, something else I would never admit to my father. I would never hear the end of it if he found out that there were things that I did like about being here.

I decided to take a walk through the forest this time. I hadn't ventured into the forest and I was curious and wanted to explore it's beauty. The dogs were confused by my sudden change in direction. They'd grown accustomed to the path that my dad, and now I, had always taken. They followed nonetheless.

There was no clear path as I walked through the forest. Clearly humans didn't go this way very often. That didn't deter me in the slightest though. I looked and listened for all the wildlife. There wasn't much. Not much that I could see anyway.

Being out here away from everything and everyone gave me a lot of time to think. There was nothing I could do to stop myself from missing home and missing all my friends back home. Here I just felt so alone. Yeah I had my dad but we didn't really talk all that much. Not unless he was lecturing me about everything I'd done wrong back home and how I needed to get my life in order. I had no friends. I had no one. That's why I had grown so attached to my father's dogs so quickly. They didn't care about my past and they kept me company.

Pain. It was a feeling that I was very familiar with. Yet nobody, not even my family, knew how much I have been hurting inside since my brother's death. There were times, when I wasn't drunk, where I had thought about ending it all. How easy it would be to stab myself with a knife, overdose on medication, jump in front of a moving train, or even drown myself. I had gotten so close to ending my own life so many times. Yet something always stopped me.

My parents thought I was just being rebellious but they didn't realize how much everything just hurt. I found it almost impossible to get out of bed sometimes but I always managed. To my family I was just a rebellious teenager. Not a girl in pain.

I sighed and looked at my watch. An hour had passed already and I decided to head back. I turned around and suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was. I had exactly gone in a straight line and now I had lost track of where I was. Panic began to set in as I looked for my phone. Of course I had forgotten my cellphone. I had left it on the kitchen table when I made my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My father, who had decided to install a tracker on my phone to see where I was at all times, wouldn't even be able to find me.

Lulu and Shasta emitted a low growl. I looked to see what was wrong. There was a grizzly bear behind us. The animal reared up on its hind legs and suddenly charged toward us. I ran as fast as I could with the dogs. I tripped over a tree branch on the ground that I had not seen. My ankle made a loud popping sound. I was sure it was broken or twisted. I screamed as I saw the bear running toward us. The dogs barked like crazy. Both of them standing in front of me as if they were trying to protect me.

"Nessie!"

I wasn't sure if I was delusional because I was about to die or if I really did hear Alice's voice. I settled on delusional as the bear closed in on Lulu, Shasta and I. My mind was making stuff up just as I was about to die. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

**Please Review **


	4. Strange

**Chapter 4: Strange**

**Nessie's POV**

Suddenly I felt myself being yanked backwards. The complete opposite of what I had been expecting to happen. What the hell?! I opened my eyes to see Alice standing in front of me. Where the hell did she come from?!

"What-"

"It's okay Nessie. Everything is going to be okay," she said. I watched in confusion as the bear started to back away from her. As if this animal was scared of Alice for some reason. It didn't make any logical sense to me but I couldn't come up with any other conclusion as for why this animal, that had been so hellbent on attacking just a few minutes ago, now seemed terrified. Then he just ran off.

"How did you-"

"I was hiking when I saw what was happening. Nessie what are you doing here?! Don't you know how dangerous these woods are?"

"I was walking my dogs and I lost. If these woods are so dangerous then what were you doing hiking in them?" I countered.

"Nessie I'm way more equipped than you are to handle the dangers out here. Trust me,"

"More equipped?!

"You don't even have a gun!"

"Just trust me Nessie animals aren't a threat to me the way they are to you," she said "Now I'm going to take you back to my house since it's nearby. Do you think you can stand?"

I tried to get up but my ankle exploded in pain and I nearly collapsed. I would've if Alice hadn't caught me. "Don't worry Nessie. I got you," Hef frigid skin caught me off guard again.

"How far is your house?" I asked through gritted teeth. The pain was pretty bad and the thought of walking for miles was not appealing in tbe least.

"It's not very far," was all she said. It didn't exactly answer my question but I decided just to go with it. Alice and I walked at a pretty slow pace. The dogs trailed behind us. "It's just around the corner," Alice added a few minutes later.

True to her word a magnificent house emerged from the woods. It was beautiful. Magnificent looking even. There was so much glass that I could easily see right into the house. Privacy would have been a huge issue if there had been any neighbors.

"No nosy neighbors I guess?"

She laughed a beautiful, bell like laugh. "No," she took the key out of her pocked and unlocked the door.

The house appeared empty on the inside. Lulu and Shasta quickly made themselves at home and laid down on the couches. I immediately ordered them off and they laid on the floor instead.

"Is there anyone ese-"

Before I could even finish asking the question a couple emerged from the hallway. Holy crap was there anyone in this family who wasn't insanely beautiful?! Damn some families just get lucky genetically when it comes to beauty. Seriously everyone in this family looks like they just walked off the cover of Vogue magazine. Like Dr. Lawrence and his wife Julie. Ice cold skin and golden eyes.

I hadn't even noticed that they were staring at me like I was a ghost or something.

The woman was the first to walk toward me "Ren-"

"This is a friend from school," Alice quickly cut her off. "She's a new friend from school. We just found out about her today and haven't had time to tell you about her,"

"But she-"

"Is just a friend from school," Alice answered. I could of sworn I heard Alice whisper "I will explain everything later," to her but I may have been imagining that.

"Hi, um, I'm Renesmee,"

"Renesmee?" This time it was the man that spoke. It may have been my imagination but he sounded a little emotional.

"Nessie," I answered. "My friends and family just call me Nessie I'm-I'm sorry who are you?"

At first he looked shocked. Like he was surprised I didn't know who he was.

"Nessie this is my father Carlisle and mother Esme," Alice said. "I found Nessie lost in the woods with her dogs about to get attacked by a bear. I think she just hurt her ankle. Do you think you can help her dad?"

"Yes of course. Come on Nessie. Let's go up to my office,"

Carlos helped me walk just like Alice had been. Carlisle was just as ice cold as the rest of his family seemed to be. I was starting to think it was a genetic abnormality inherited within their family. A rare genetic abnormality.

His office reminded me of a hospital room. "So I guess you're a doctor?"

"Yes I am," he smiled at me. "I work at a hospital,"

"Oh so does my dad. Maybe you know him,"

He looked at me sadly but didn't say anything as he started examining my ankle.

"My father's name is Charles. Dr. Charles Jones,"

"Charles?" Carlisle looked at me extremely shocked. "Yeah I know him. He moved here a fee months after we did. . He's a very reserved man. Doesn't talk about his personal life. He never mentioned having children either,"

He never mentioned my brother or I? Wow. I knew he was embarrassed by me and all of my actions but wow. I never thought he'd never say anything about us.

"He never mentioned me?"

"No,"

"Nessie are you adopted?"

"No and why would you ask something like that?"

If I was adopted my family sure would have told me by now. Why did it matter to him anyway?

"It's nothing,"

Movement in my lower abdomen caught me off guard. I smiled. My two little nudgers. They were the only reminder of the life I had been forced to leave behind. I may not have remembered the act that created them but I loved them dearly.

I froze when another horrifying thought hit me. Something I hadn't thought about earlier. Sexually transmitted diseases. Some of the boys and girls at my old school were rumored fo have been HIV positive. What if I had unknowingly slept with one or more of these infected boys and I didn't even know it? God I'm so damn stupid!

"Nessie are you okay?" Carlisle asked, suddenly worried about me.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was not about to mention my worry about sexually transmitted diseases to him or even my father. No. No one had to know about this. I was probably fine anyway. I hoped.

"It looks like you just badly sprained your ankle. Just stay off of it for awhile and I'm going to get some medicine to help relieve the pain and swelling,"

I didn't say a word as he left. My mind still worried about being HIV positive and getting AIDS in the future.

I looked around the office and saw something strange on Carlisle's desk. It was a picture of two kids. Two little kids who looked eerily like my brother and I did.

**Please Review **


End file.
